Our Little Secret
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: My first oneshot. I was being lazy not to enter anything for a long time. Ichi is a student and Grimmkitty is the teacher of his high school. M for yaoi/ pedophilia/ cursing. Tell me if there are erorrs left, please.
1. Erorr 404: Page Not Found

6/27/2011

This Fanfiction has teporaly been 'removed' for misspeling and erorrs being fixed by a lazy ideot, please stand by and try this page tomorrow or later on in the week. Thank you.


	2. Our Little Secret

"Hey, where did Ichigo run off to?" Mizuiro asked walking into the room through the door of their class room. "Hu? That's a good question, I was wondering that too." Sado/ Chad said in his usual low tone of voice. "Same here." Rukia chimed in as well.

She looked over to Ichigo's set and notes that Uryuu was looking out the window. The raven just shrugged off as his usual emo/ nerdy/ quiet personality. She looked over to Orihime to find her doing the same, that's when she knew something was up and walked over to the window. Her eyes scanned the area, to find nothing out of the ordinary. Until she saw Ichigo stumble out of the P.E. storage building, buttoning up his shirt on the way out.

'What the- why was Ichigo in a storage building, and why is just butting his shirt up?' the young Kuchiki asked herself still watching. Later, she notices that their teacher walked out behind the orange sub. shinigami. Rukia's eyes grew and her mouth dropped slightly as she realized what was going on. She still didn't avert her gaze and continued to watch as their teacher wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and kiss him on the cheek. After which, he handed the orange haired boy money, and lots of it from what she could see.

The bell rang for the start of class and Ichigo ran back toward the main school building, making it back to class in a matter of seconds. The raven decide to talk about it on the walk home.

Soon, the day was over and the bell shinigami the end of the day and the tedious note taking. Ichigo sighed a happily and muttered "Thank the lord, salvation." as she put his ballpoint pen in his bag and packing the rest of his things he'd need that night for homework.

"Hey Ichigo, let's walk home together today, just the two of us." the orange head paused for a second and then nodded in response. He turned minute later to see Rukia standing there, waiting for him to finish. The proceeded to walk out of the classroom and off school grounds without and interruptions.

Keigo wasn't there that day, which was rare. Rumor had it that he had found some balled, gangster guy (Ikkaku) and ran off to get married. (A/N: I approve this paring!)

"Ichigo...," Rukia started to say with her head off to the side, avoiding eyes contact. "What are your feelings toward Grimmjow- sensei?" she asked trying not to be obvious.

"He's a good teacher, in my opinion. But, damn, he's strict sometimes. He's okay I guess."

"He's more then 'okay' to you Ichigo... I saw you, with him."

"HU? You s- saw me! Crap, I thought I was careful!"

"What's going on, Ichigo. Tell me."

The raven shinigami turned to face Ichigo who had a saddened look on his face, more so then usual. "He's paying me. But, there's no need to... I love him, but he just likes me for my looks and body..." He responded with a sigh. He looked near tears, which made Rukia sad too.

"Sorry, I shouldn't bud into your personal life."

"No, it's would be nice to have someone to talk to." Ichigo stopped, but kept his head down and when Rukia turned, she saw the orange boy crying for the first time since she met him. "What do I do? I love him so much, it hurts. What do I do."

"Tell him that you love him then." Ichigo lifted his head to find the raven turned to face him with a kind smile on her face. "I'll help you, I promise. Think of it as returning the favor for saving my life."

"Thanks Rukia."

~*with Grimmjow...

'Grimmjow- sensei, you don't have to keep paying me to do this.' the young orange haired high school boy commented as he pulled up his pants.

'And why is that? Your not gonna do it for no reason, I asked you remember?' the teal haired men asked, waiting for his student to dress. 'Never mind, Sensei, you wouldn't understand.'

"Wonder what he meant by that." Grimmjow mumbled as he stared up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. With all the fanatics and dreams he had had before about said student, he also remembered that day he asked the orange head to let him penetrate him. Of cores he offered to pay him for the trouble and he had conceded. As far as their strange relationship had gone, he still hadn't told Ichigo that he love him. He probable thought that Ichigo had his eye on someone else and was just do this for the money.

"It is kinda hot that when we have sex he calls me 'Sensei', and he is really cute for a high school boy. I bet he didn't even like me before I asked him." Grimmjow muttered trying to disagree with his heart. He thought for a few hours until he fell asleep.

*~ In Grimmjow's dream...

"Grimmjow- sensei~, come back to bed~" a silky voice whispered. Said teal man glanced over his shoulder towards the sound to find molten, chocolate brown orbs staring back at him through hooded eyelids. A smirk curled onto a set of inviting, pink lips as a tan finger crooked towards him, beckoning him towards the silk sheets that wrapped loosely around slim hips. Grimmjow found his feet moving towards the bed, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. Crawling onto the bed, he slowly made his way to the orange haired male whose eyes darkened as he licked his lips.

"Mmm...Grimm," Ichigo mumbled huskily as Grimmjow hovered over him. Long, tan fingers curled around the his neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Grimmjow growled into the kiss, as hands trailed over his skin, leaving a burning fire in their path. Nails dug into his back, making him arch into the touch as his tongue snaked passed parted lips. The teal cat couldn't help the groan as the other's tongue came out to meet his own, tangling together in a sinister dance of dominance. Grinding down into the body beneath him, Grimm swallowed the moans and mewls that spilled from Ichigo's mouth. A hand delved into blue locks as Ichigo pulled the his sensei closer, arching his back to gain more of that delicious friction. Breaking the kiss, Grimmjow stared down into lust ridden honey orbs, hissing when Ichigo bucked against him. Leaning down the teal haired male trailed his tongue over the other's tan neck, before nibbling at his pulse point.

"Sensei please! I need you!" At those pleading words, the cat's control snapped, biting down into that delicious neck. Ichigo arched against him, a long moan spilling from his parted lips as he closed his eyes. Running hands over the trembling body beneath him, Grimmjow trailed his lips down to the orange head's chest, letting his tongue swirl languidly over each nipple in turn, until they hardened under his touch. Ichigo's stomach quivered as the teal haired man trailed his tongue down to his navel, dipping it in a few times before continuing his trek downward.

"Oh fuck! S-sensei!" Ichigo cried out, long fingers twisting into the bed sheets beneath him. Sky blue eyes snapped towards the flushed orange head's face. Brown orbs stared back, pupils dilated, nearly swallowing the brown. Ichigo's mouth hung open as he panted, chest heaving as he tried to steady his breathing.

"What is it you want Ichi?" Grimm questioned, letting his breath fan over the other's straining erection. Letting out a groan, Ichigo's head flew back, his neck arching as Grimmjow flicked his tongue out to run along the slit of his erection. Not waiting for a response, Grimmjow took him whole, delighting in the scream of pleasure that met his ears from the action. As he continued to tease and torment the orange head with his mouth, he trailed a finger over Ichigo's entrance teasingly, chuckling when Ichigo bucked back against his finger. Smirking around his mouthful, Grimmjow worked in the first finger, groaning at the tight fit. Ichigo tossed his head back and forth, his back arching off the bed as a second finger joined the first, stretching him in preparation for more carnal activities.

"Oh god! Grimmjow! P-Please! Enough teasing!" Ichigo whimpered when the blue cat's fingers brushed over his prostate, making his head swim as pleasure erupted in each one of his nerves. Toes curled, fingers pulling at the sheets as Grimmjow lifted his head up to give the orange head a cheeky smirk. Long, lean legs wrapped around the his waist, pulling him closer. Grimmjow let out a growl as Ichigo ground against him, creating lovely friction against his pulsing erection. Wasting no time, the teal aligned himself with the orange haired male's entrance, gaze snapping up to watch the other's expression as he snapped his hips forward. At the intrusion, Ichigo's head flew back, eyes open wide and unseeing as his mouth fell open with a rather loud moan of pleasure. The sound was music to Grimmjow's ears as he started up a brutal pace, pounding the willing body beneath him into the mattress.

"F-Fuck Ichi...so..tight!" Grimm gasped out through pants, gripping tan hips with bruising force as he pushed deeper into the tight heat that enveloped him. Ichigo moaned in response, his legs coming up to wrap around the his waist, back arching as Grimmjow slammed into his prostate.

"Ah! Fuck, fuck, f-fuck! Harder!" Ichigo cried out, trembling as the Grimmjow adjusted his thrusts to thoroughly abuse that little bundle of nerves. Leaning forward, Gimmjow buried his face in the crook of the orange head's neck, teeth nibbling at the skin as he complied with the other's request. The bed creaked beneath them, making a weird beeping noise that seemed to swallow all other sounds.

*~ End of dream (A/N: Suckers, bet you liked that, bunch of perverts.)

Grimmjow growled as he his hand snaked over to the nightstand and pushed the button for the alarm clock to stop the insistent beeping. 'I don't want go get up, it's a weekend.' Despite himself, Grimmjow sat up, rubbing his head, thinking of calling his orange haired student over to take care of his new "problem" when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" he yelled in response to the annoying noise. He slipped on a pair of baggy pants and went he finally opened the door, the object of his dream was standing there with his back turned the other way, staring out at the other buildings nearby buildings of the large apartment building.

"Well, well, well. What brings you here, Kurosaki?" The teal haired man asked as he snaked one arm around the orange males waist and pulled him into his embrace and kissing him on the cheek. "S- sensei! You scared me."

" *cough* Keep it PG, guys, your in the presents of a lady." Rukia said stepping into the door way.

"Kuchiki, what are you doing here?"

"I'm simply here to assist Ichigo if he screws this up."

"Screws what up?"

"Grimmjow- sensei, can we go inside. We need to talk." Ichigo asked with his usual pink (A/N: usual to Grimmjow, not Rukia, obviously) blush. 'H- he's already hard? How c- can that be, had a dirty dream maybe?' Ichigo thought. In silent agreement, Grimmjow released the berry and stepped to the side. Rukia smiled as she pasted her seneci on the way in and sat on a nearby couch. Ichigo proseded to site next to her and the teal cat on the other side of her so he wasn't temted to touch him.

"Now, Kurosa-"

"Why don't you call me 'Ichigo' from now on, Grimmjow?"

"S- sure, Ichigo. What is it you and Kuchiki are here for?"

Ichigo, nor Rukia objected to their sensei calling the raven by her last name. Considering her relationship to Ichigo and his, it's understandable. Ichigo's blush darkened a bit and he smiled and looked down at the carpet.

"I- I think I, well, um, uh..."

"Say it quick or I'll tell him, Ichigo." Rukia commanded which got Ichigo to say what he wanted- no, had to say to Grimmjow. "GrimmjowseneciIthinkIloveyou!" He blurted out in a jumble. It took only about three seconds for Grimmjow to decode what the berry had said and a wide grin spread over his lips as he gave a small chuckle. "I thought ya did."

"Wait- What?"

"Yeah. I like ya too, strawberry."

"Hey, Rukia. You can take the car home, if you like-" The raven bolted from her set and out the door right after the orange head mentioned leaving. Grimmjow leaned in as Ichigo turned to say something, but instead, go locked in a tough filled, passionate kiss without protest. Ichigo through himself Grimmjow after they broke for air, tipping the older man over. Both laughing at Ichigo's action, until Ichi's cell phone when off. He reached hid back pocket, pulled the device out, and fliped it open.

_'This whole thing will be our little secret. Have fun. ~ (1) Chappy, Hime, Glasses, and Musules' _his text message read and he giggled a little and Grimmkitty questioned him, which caused a a strugle for the cell phone. As anyone with a brain could figure out, Grimmjow won and read the short text. "Chappy, like the cartoon rabbit?" the orange haired boy nodded and they both burst out in laugher.


End file.
